Lithium-ion batteries have found widespread usage in various electronic devices because of their light weight and high energy density relative to other types of batteries. Sodium-ion batteries are also gaining increasing interest as cost-effective alternatives with greater safety potential. However, particularly for high power applications, such as electric vehicles, there has been a continuing effort to improve the energy output, capacity, capacity retention over multiple cycles (cycling performance), and useful lifetime in lithium and sodium ion batteries to better suit these high power applications.